Maintenant que tout a changé
by Incarnacion
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione Granger retourne seule à Poudlard, ses amis ayant déjà entamer une formation d'auror. Seule ? Pas vraiment, la bataille ayant ravagé le chateau et au vu du nombre de redoublants, la répartition des dortoirs s'en retrouve bouleversé. Elle se retrouvera alors parmi un certain groupe de Serpentards, qui ne lui paraisse plus si hostile tout d'un coup...
1. Chapter 1

**Un rapide petit mot de ma part et je vous laisse tranquille, promis : _Ceci est la première fiction que je publie, donc je serais vraiment heureuse de connaître vos avis sur ce premier chapitre, qui est je l'admet relativement court et pas vraiment fantastique, mais lisez au moins le second chapitre, il est déjà plus intéressant... plus dramione ! Bonne lecture !_**

o8O8o o8O8o o8O8o

Hermione Granger regardait le train cracher sa fumée avec une certaine indifférence. Mais en ce moment tout lui était indifférent. Elle aurait pourtant cru que le revoir, que se retrouver ici après tout ce temps, aurait provoqué quelque chose en elle, une émotion ou n'importe quoi d'autre… Mais non.

 _Pas encore_ , se dit-elle, _mais bientôt peut-être_. Elle l'espérait tellement. Elle avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose pour se remettre à vivre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a près de trois mois, elle n'était plus qu'une loque à demi-morte. Elle était devenue championne dans l'art de se composer un visage joyeux. Certes au départ, elle s'était réjouie comme tout le monde de la fin de la guerre, mais bien vite l'horrible réalité était revenue au grand galop. Les morts, les mutilés, les orphelins… Elle avait presque honte de s'en être sorti avec une simple cicatrice due à la magie noire sur son flanc droit et une autre sur son bras. Alors être heureuse ? Inimaginable.

Seule une lettre de Poudlard arrivé il y a un mois avait réussi à la sortir de sa torpeur. La nostalgie de ses années d'études lui avait arraché un léger sourir. Elle s'était alors dit que c'était un signe, une chance aussi et avait pris sa décision. Elle retournerait à Poudlard afin d'obtenir ses Aspics.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'avant du train. McGonagall avait donné rendez-vous au huitième année, ou plutôt à ceux qui revenait faire leur septième année puisqu'ils avaient été absents, dans le premier compartiment.

C'était un grand compartiment composait de six tablés entouré de banquettes à l'aspect confortable. Hermione prit la seule vide et s'installa. Elle ne souhaitait pas encore affronté les autres et puis de toute façon elle n'en connaissait pas beaucoup, la plupart étant des serdaigles ou des poufsouffles.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui s'installa en face elle. Elle releva la tête surprise :

\- Salut, ça te déranges pas ? dit Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione chercha une trace de mépris sur le beau visage de la serpentard, mais n'en trouva aucune, elle se contentait de la regarder, attendant sa réponse.

\- Non, finit par répondre Hermione, hésitante. Excuse moi j'étais juste un peu… surprise.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit Parkinson avec un pauvre sourire.

Elle aussi n'avait pas l'air de nager dans le bonheur. Hermione ne savait pas comment la fin de la guerre s'était passé pour elle, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas été facile. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus son air hautain et méprisant. Ce qui avait poussé Hermione a resté cordial avec elle. Tant qu'elle ne l'embêtait pas, elle était prête a oublié le passé. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu du passé, tout ce qu'elle se rappelait c'était la guerre et toutes ces souffrances. Et ça, elle voulait à tout prix l'oublier.

Soudain le visage de Parkinson s'éclaira. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott venait de s'installer eux aussi. Zabini qui s'était glissé à côté d'Hermione, se tourna vers elle et s'étonna en la reconnaissant. La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta, prête à subir le mépris du serpentard. Pourtant, elle put se détendre aussitôt puisque Zabini lui adressa un sourire amical et la salua. Nott, toujours aussi taciturne, lui adressa un simple bonjour.

Ils étaient vraiment…bizarre les serpentards cette année. Ils lui avaient parlé poliment même amicalement pour Zabini… Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient mûri ? _La guerre fait des miracles_ , se dit Hermione. Elle le regretta presque aussitôt, la guerre ne faisait que des horreurs.

\- Granger, la salua une voix froide, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se reprit aussitôt et lui répondit d'une voix qu'elle espéra calme et assuré :

\- Malefoy.

Il s'installa au côté de Nott tout en continuant à la fixer dans les yeux. Les autres étaient silencieux, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'une tempête éclate. Pourtant, Malefoy se contenta de lâcher, sans méchanceté dans la voix :

\- Tu as une sale mine Granger.

C'était juste un constat. De quelqu'un d'autre elle se serait mise en colère mais venant de lui ça lui arracha un léger (vraiment très léger hein, faut pas exagérer non plus) sourire en coin :

\- Toi aussi Malefoy.

Il ne souria pas mais Hermione perçut de l'amusement dans ses yeux cernés si froid d'habitude. Les autres laissèrent échappés un soupir et reprirent leur conversation, visiblement ils avaient eux aussi envie d'une année calme. Hermione remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant dans ses bras et contempla le paysage qui défilait de plus en plus vite. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le train avait démarré.

Zabini la tira de nouveau de ses pensées d'un léger coup de coude. McGonagall était arrivé, et avait visiblement commencé son discours.

\- ...avons travaillé très dur pour remettre le château en état mais malheureusement certaines ailes ont été complètement détruite. C'est le cas de la salle commune des serdaigles, c'est pourquoi ils seront répartis dans les dortoirs des autres maisons…

McGonagall fixa son regard sévère sur les quelques élèves, surement des serdaigles, qui commençait à s'agiter :

\- Calmez-vous, de toute façon cela ne vous concerne pas. En effet, nous accueillerons comme d'habitude les premières années et les serdaigles allant se greffer aux autres maisons, vous serez donc réparties dans de nouveaux dortoirs. C'était déjà bien assez difficile de répartir tout le monde dans chaque maison, nous avons donc été obligé de créer de nouveaux dortoirs pour vous. Il y en aura quatre et sont mixtes. Peu importe avec qui vous vous mettez, les maisons n'ont plus d'importance pour vous cette année. Etant donné que vous n'êtes qu'une vingtaine de huitième année, vous serez quatre à six par dortoir. Bon, j'espère que j'ai été clair, je vais aller faire mon discours aux préfets et je reviens. Choisissais bien, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible !

Elle sortit d'un pas vif, et les discussions reprirent. Visiblement, les autres tablés allaient se mettre plus ou moins ensemble. Hermione se dit qu'elle irait se greffait à l'un d'eux plus tard, pour le moment cela lui était égale. Les serpentards autour d'elle ne disaient rien, c'était évident qu'ils resteraient ensemble, après tout personne ne voulait vraiment avoir affaire à eux, même si Hermione avait remarqué qu'ils avaient changé. Ils restaient aux yeux des autres inextricablement liés aux mangemorts. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua qu'ils lui jetaient régulièrement des regards curieux ensuite ils se consultés entre eux du regard. _Mais à quoi ils jouent ?_ se demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ils commençaient à l'agacer à la dévisager ainsi pour ensuite détourner les yeux. Finalement, Parkinson se racla légèrement la gorge et Hermione braqua son regard agacé sur elle, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise :

\- Je sais que cela doit te paraître bizarre Granger… Mais, vu que les autres ont l'air d'avoir déjà choisi, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas te mettre avec nous ?

Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu protester, Zabini poursuivit :

\- Si tu ne viens pas, Pansy va être la seule fille du dortoir et puis de toute façon, tu voudrais aller avec qui ? Je suis sûr que tu n'aimes pas comment les autres te regardent.

Hermione hésitait, en effet elle n'appréciait pas trop les regards empreint d'admiration que lui jetait certains élèves depuis qu'elle était devenue une pseudo héroïne de guerre à deux noises. Elle avait appris à les ignorer mais ce chère Zabini venait de le lui rappeler.

\- Vous accepteriez vraiment de partager votre dortoir avec… moi ?

Elle allait dire sang-de-bourbe mais s'était retenue. Ils avaient oublié l'insulte alors autant ne pas le leur rappeler. Malefoy fixa alors son regard sur elle et répondit, exaspéré :

\- Granger, ils ne te l'auraient pas proposé autrement… Moi qui croyais avoir affaire à la meilleure élève de la promotion !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, et Malefoy fit son sourire en coin moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle se détourna vers Pansy et lui dit qu'elle était d'accord. Celle-ci sourit et lui souffla un léger merci. Cette dernière ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie de se retrouver seul avec des garçons. Etaient-ils si horrible que ça ? Elle fronça les sourcils à cette idée.

Le dîner de la grande salle fut comme tous les ans somptueux. Pourtant, Hermione l'avait trouvé affreusement long, peut-être parce qu'elle avait mangé seule à la table des gryffondors. Elle avait senti les regards se poser sur elle mais s'était efforcé de ne pas y prêter attention. Certains avaient même tenté d'engager la conversation mais ils avaient vite abandonné devant l'air sévère de la gryffondor. A la fin du repas, elle rejoignit ses... camarades de chambre ? colocataires ? Enfin bref peu importe le nom, elle les rejoignit et attendit que le professeur McGonagall les emmène à leur dortoir. Cette dernière avait été franchement étonnée du groupe qu'elle avait formé avec les serpentards, mais s'était tu.

Chaque groupe de huitième année furent emmené à leur dortoir respectif par un professeur. McGonagall les emmena dans une partie du château habituellement peu fréquenté, puis s'arrêta finalement devant une tapisserie représentant un gnome chevalier… _Attendez, un gnome ? chevalier ? C'est une blague ?_ se demanda Hermione. Elle soupira, trouvant cela ridicule. Le professeur leur donna le mot de passe et s'en alla, les laissant découvrir leur dortoir eux-mêmes.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle commune dans les tons chocolat et crème. C'était joli et assez… moderne. Ce qui étonna la Gryffondor, la modernité et Poudlard ça faisait deux… non ? La pièce était composée d'une cheminée, de fauteuils et de canapés confortables ainsi qu'une large table en bois clair.

Parkinson l'appela depuis un couloir et Hermione la rejoignit. Le couloir était composé de quatre portes. Hermione entra dans la première qui était ouverte. C'était une chambre composé de deux grands lits à baldaquins qui se faisaient face. Il y avait également deux bureaux et une large penderie qui courait sur presque tout un mur. La chambre aurait pu être très jolie… si elle n'avait pas été rose ! Hermione grimaça. Parkinson le vit et sourit :

\- Je suppose que tu apprécies autant que moi le rose !

Hermione sourit et réfléchit quelques instants à la recherche d'un sortilège. Oui, voilà, elle l'avait trouvé :

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle à la serpentard.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Elle les rouvrit et jeta le sort. Les couleurs se transformèrent alors sous leurs yeux. La chambre devint alors or et argent. D'un côté de la pièce c'était l'or qui dominait et de l'autre l'argent. Parkinson siffla :

\- Wahoo ! Hermione c'est magnifique !

Hermione ne s'étonna pas très longtemps que celle-ci l'appelle par son prénom, après tout ils allaient passer l'année ensemble.

\- Merci Pansy…

\- Tu m'apprendras ce sort, hein ? Je t'adore déjà tu sais !

Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Ce que Pansy avait dit n'était pas forcément très drôle, c'était plus le côté incongrue de la situation qui les faisait rire. C'est à ce moment là que les garçons débarquèrent.

\- Ah, vous étiez juste en train de rigoler, on a cru que quelqu'un étranglait des cochons, dit Zabini moqueur.

Pansy lui tira la langue et Hermione rougit légèrement et afficha un air faussement boudeur. Son sourire réapparut bien vite lorsque Zabini leur dit que la chambre était magnifique. Pansy lui adressa alors un discret clin d'œil.

Les deux filles visitèrent le reste de l'appartement. En face de leur chambre, se trouvait celle des garçons. Les deux autres portes plus loin dans le couloir et qui se faisaient face elles aussi, étaient les salles de bains. Chacune était composé de deux lavabos d'un grand miroir, d'une large baignoire et d'une cabine de douche à l'italienne.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se couchèrent tôt ce soir là. Mais avant de s'endormir, Hermione repensa à sa journée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit ou rit de manière si sincère et le fait que ce soit en compagnie de serpentard qui auparavant la haïssaient, étaient étrange… vraiment très étrange. _Mais bon les gens changent_ , se dit-elle avant de s'abandonnait au sommeil, qui fut inhabituellement sans rêves ni cauchemars.

* * *

o8O8o o8O8o o8O8o

 _ **Les prochains chapitres seront plus joyeux promis, en tout cas merci de votre attention...!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, je poste ce chapitre très vite. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'espère en recevoir d'autre ;)**

 **Un petit mot par rapport au contexte de l'histoire : je prends le tome 7 en compte, sauf pour l'intervention des serpentards pendant la guerre... S'ils n'ont pas tous changer de camps, ils ne partage pas les idéologies de leurs parents !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Ah et j'oubliais (encore une fois)... Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire et les fautes d'accords **(désolé :s)

* * *

 **o8O CHAPITRE 2 O8o**

Hermione se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin. Elle se leva doucement, et s'étira. Les rideaux de Pansy étaient fermés, elle dormait sûrement encore. Hermione soupira, elle aussi aurait voulu faire la grasse-matinée en ce dimanche matin, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable. Elle prit un roman et sortit de la chambre. Le couloir était silencieux. Les garçons devaient encore dormir eux aussi. Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon et s'installa dans le canapé près du feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre.

Elle n'avait lu qu'un seul chapitre, quand Malefoy apparut et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Hermione ne releva même pas les yeux vers lui, tentant de l'ignorer. Mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas envie de la laisser tranquille :

\- Tu es bien matinal Granger, Potty et Weasmoche te manque-t-il au point que tu ne saches plus dormir ?

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Et toi Malefoy ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne sais pas dormir sans fille de joie à tes côtés ?

\- Ah non, je n'ai pas besoin de filles comme toi Granger.

Hermione ne se sentit même pas vexé, c'était quoi cette pique ridicule ? Au contraire, elle sourit, moqueuse :

\- Tu me déçois Malefoy… En général, on me traite plutôt de prude.

\- C'est vrai, j'admets que j'aurais du y penser… Après tout, la vérité est bien plus blessante, dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Hermione releva les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir. Mais, elle fut déstabilisée par l'apparence du serpentard. Celui-ci était simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi… musclé. Hermione rougit, ce qui fit sourire Malefoy :

\- Ma beauté te fait rougir Granger ?

Hermione plissa les yeux, reprenant ses esprits :

\- Ton arrogance me dégoûte Malefoy. Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller correctement comme tout le monde ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question… Mais bon, la vue est assez agréable, dit-il en fixant ses yeux sur la poitrine de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'avec ce haut de pyjama échancré et fin, on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle rougit intensément. Drago sourit, il devait avouer qu'elle était assez… attirante comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la Gryffondor pouvait posséder une si jolie poitrine.

\- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! lança Hermione avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Drago sourit de plus belle, il adorait la mettre en rogne, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. En revanche, ce qui avait changé, c'était qu'il pouvait la trouver attirante. _Ouh lala ! Mon vieux va falloir te reprendre ! C'est Hermione Granger ! Une Miss-je-sais-tout ! Une Gryffondor !_ Drago grimaça. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se détendre et oublier la jolie poitrine de la Gryffondor.

Hermione faillit claquer la porte en rentrant dans sa chambre, mais se retint de justesse. Tout d'abord pour Pansy mais aussi parce que Malefoy en serait d'autant plus content. Elle se jeta sur son lit et attrapa l'un des coussins doré qu'elle serra fort contre elle. Ce salop avait encore une fois réussi à la mettre hors d'elle. Et grâce à quoi ? Grâce à une remarque idiote sur sa poitrine. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Si cela avait été un autre garçon, elle aurait rougi mais ne serait pas énervé. Elle aurait peut-être même apprécié qu'on la regarde ainsi. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit Malefoy. A tout les coups, il venait de remarquer qu'elle était une jeune fille et pas simplement une Miss-je-sais-tout avec un paillasson sur la tête. _Génial,_ se dit-elle, _ses piques auront maintenant un caractère grivois ! Il ne manquait plus que ça…_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Pansy qui venait de se réveiller. Celle-ci écarta les rideaux du lit et jeta ses longues jambes fuselés hors du lit :

-Ah lala ! Je vais être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Hermione eut une moue amusé et fronça les sourcils à l'attention de Pansy :

\- Tu es toujours comme ça en te réveillant ?

-Seulement quand il n'y pas cours, dit-elle en riant. Toi en revanche, les cours te manquent vue ta mine…

-Non, en faite tout allait bien jusqu'à se que je rencontre Malefoy dans le salon… Pas vraiment la rencontre indiqué pour commencé la journée sur le bon pied !

Pansy sourit et acquiesça :

\- Pour toi oui j'imagine. Il prend un malin plaisir à te faire tourner en bourrique ! J'espère juste que…

Pansy eut l'air soudain mal à l'aise, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer :

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas… reprendre les habitudes de… d'avant…

Hermione se raidit soudain. Elle aurait préféré éviter le sujet.

\- Excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû mentionner ça, dit précipitamment Pansy.

\- Non ce n'est rien… Sur le coup ça me faisait mal, mais je suppose que ça arrive à tous les ados de se faire embêter par la brute du lycée… C'est juste la manière dont ont finit ces histoires de sang supérieur qui est affreuse. Attention, j'ai conscience que vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix vous tous et je ne vous en veux pas, surtout maintenant que vous m'acceptez.

Hermione eut soudain peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle croyait toujours en ses préceptes mais Pansy qui entre temps avait rejoint Hermione sur son lit, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione :

\- A vrai dire, je crois que si nous nous acharnions tellement sur toi c'était parce que tu contredisais grâce à ton talent tout ce que nos parents nous avaient appris. Nous étions censés être meilleur que toi alors qu'en réalité tu nous surpassais largement…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent de larmes. Les paroles de Pansy la touchaient énormément. Elles ne se ''connaissaient'' que depuis hier et pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles deviendraient de bonnes amies au fil de l'année. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pansy en remarquant son sourire.

\- J'étais juste en train de penser qu'on deviendrait peut-être de bonnes amies…

\- Comment ça peut-être ? S'offusqua Pansy.

\- Eh bien si tu ronfles ou que tu monopolises la salle de bain, je peux te dire de suite que cela ne fonctionnera pas entre nous !

Pansy éclata de rire, elle fut vite rejointe par Hermione. Blaise ouvrit la porte à la volée et sauta sur le lit aux cotés des deux filles :

\- Dites moi tout les filles : vous vous moquez de qui au juste ?

-Eh c'est mon lit Zabini ! protesta Hermione. T'as rien à faire là !

-Eh puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on était en train de se moquer de quelqu'un ? ajouta Pansy.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Vous êtes des filles ! Quand les filles rient, c'est qu'elles sont en train de critiquer quelqu'un…

-C'est n'importe quoi Blaise, tu n'y connais rien aux filles !

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de faire une moue contrarié, ce qui fit rire les filles.

-Bon j'ai faim, dit Blaise pour changer de sujet. Vous êtes prêtes pour descendre ?

Elles haussèrent toutes deux les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va descendre en pyjama Blaise ?

\- Vous êtes très jolies comma ça je trouve…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si on petit-déjeunait ici ? Les septièmes années… enfin nous, nous avons le droit de faire appels aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils nous montent à manger.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Pansy en faisant les yeux ronds.

\- Mc Go l'a dit hier… Vous n'écoutez donc jamais rien ? fit Hermione exaspéré. Elle a aussi ajouté que nous pouvions nous rendre à Pré-aux-Lards chaque week-end.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle disait des trucs utiles parfois… Aïe !

Hermione venait de mettre un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Blaise. Pansy rit :

\- Bien fait Blaise !

Blaise les quitta pour prévenir les autres et faire monter le petit-déjeuner. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Pansy.

-Je cherche quelque chose à mettre, pourquoi ?

-T'es sérieuse, il fait super bon ici pas besoin de se couvrir ! Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut trainer en pyjama !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas envie de subir une autre remarque de Malefoy.

-Je n'aime pas me montrer en pyjama devant les autres…

-Oh allez Hermione ! En plus Blaise t'a vue et tu n'as rien dit. Et Drago aussi, non ?

Hermione grimaça en se tournant vers Pansy :

-Justement, il a remarqué mon haut !

Pansy éclata de rire :

-C'est donc ça ? Ah tous les coups, il vient de remarquer que tu étais une fille avec une jolie paire de seins !

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, dit Hermione en riant. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me dise autre chose du même genre…

-S'il te dit quelque chose c'est bon signe, et puis tu ne vas pas me laisser aller toute seule en pyjama comme une clocharde ?

Hermione détailla sa tenue, c'était une nuisette en satin vert qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Pourtant, Hermione avait l'impression d'être plus dénudé qu'elle avec son petit short bleu et son haut crème.

-En quoi c'est bon signe d'abord ?

-C'est que tu lui fais de l'effet, dit Pansy en souriant malicieusement.

Hermione ne put répliquer car Blaise venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-C'est prêt les filles !

Il les quitta aussitôt, impatient de se mettre à table. Pansy attrapa le bras d'Hermione et l'entraina dans le couloir. Hermione faillit protester mais se contenta de laisser un soupir s'échapper.

Sur la table était disposé toutes sortes de viennoiseries, de confiture, du lait, des céréales… Les elfes sont vraiment géniaux ! Hermione s'installa entre Théo et Pansy, en face d'elle Blaise et Drago. Les discussions étaient joyeuses, mais elle n'y prenait pas vraiment part, se sentant encore mal à l'aise parmi les serpentards. Soudain, elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de Malefoy. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ce dernier baissa ostensiblement les yeux vers sa poitrine avant de refixer ses yeux orageux dans les siens. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour écouter l'histoire de Pansy.

Malefoy était agacé. Il avait voulu s'amuser en se moquant de la Gryffondor mais celle-ci lui avait jeté un regard dédaigneux avant de l'ignorer. Merlin sait qu'il détestait être ignoré ! C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous dans les deux canapés qui entourait la cheminée, Il s'installa juste à côté d'elle. Hermione s'y trouvai déjà avec Pansy, ci-bien que leur cuisse se touchaient. Elle lui avait jeté un regard noir quand il l'avait poussé pour s'installer. Et il fut ravi de constater que sa proximité la mettait mal à l'aise. En effet celle-ci se mordait nerveusement la lèvre tout en lui jetant des regards agacés. Il délaissa Hermione quelques instants lorsque Théo le questionna sur les résultats d'un match de quidditch. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor, celle-ci avait entamé une conversation avec Pansy. Elles parlaient du nouveau prof de potion qui apparemment était… Quoi ? L'homme le plus séduisant de tout Poudlard ?! Impossible. Il ne faisait aucun doute que lui, Drago Malefoy était l'homme le plus séduisant de tout Poudlard ! Et il comptait bien le faire comprendre aux deux jeunes sottes à ses côtés :

\- Vous devez êtres aveugles ou alors vos goûts sont à chiez…

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec de grands yeux :

-Pardon ? Ai-je mal entendue ?

-Pas du tout Granger, répondit Drago un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Après tout, tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus beau !

Hermione haussa les sourcils :

-Je vois…

-Ah tu l'admets donc toi aussi ?

\- Oh non pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'en disant cela je voulais dire que je comprenais la situation.

\- Et quel est-elle ? dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione lui fit un magnifique sourire, si bien que Drago se mit à sourire lui aussi. Mais il déchanta bien vite :

-Tu es jaloux.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'abaissèrent aussitôt. Ce qui fit redoublait le sourire d'Hermione et rire Pansy. Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux. _Quelle peste !_

Il s'avait pertinemment qu'Hermione avait visé juste. Mais, tout d'abord il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, et ensuite il ne supportait pas qu'elle le comprenne aussi bien et le lui fasses remarquer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui se levait du canapé. Les fesses de la jolie brunette se retrouvèrent ainsi juste devant son nez et il ne put s'empêcher de les contempler tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard se rappelant de justesse qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'Hermione Granger. Cela dit avec son minishort, il pourrait presque oublier ce fait. _Non Drago ! Reprends-toi vieux !_

Il croisa alors le regard de Pansy qui haussa les sourcils, amusés. Merde, à tout les coups elle n'avait rien loupés de ce qui venait de passer. Drago lui fit un doigt d'honneur et battit en retraite dans sa chambre avant que Pansy ne l'assaille de questions. Il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais parfois elle pouvait vraiment se montrer chiante. Et dans ses moments là, il valait mieux fuir.

Dans le couloir, il vit que la porte de la chambre des filles était ouverte et décida d'y entrer. Hermione y était en train de chercher quelque chose dans sa penderie, dos à lui. Cette dernière n'avait pas vu Drago entrer. Il s'approcha donc tout doucement et quand il fut assez près d'elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, il écarquilla les yeux. Celle-ci était visiblement en train de choisir ses sous-vêtements pour la journée. Elle tenait d'ailleurs à la main un joli soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Drago plissa les yeux sournoisement, il tenait là sa vengeance.

-J'aime beaucoup celui-ci, tu me montres ce qu'il donne sur toi ? murmura Drago à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Hermione sursauta violement, manquant de se cogner la tête dans le menton de Drago qui la surplombait avec son air arrogant. Elle devint rouge de colère et faillit mettre son poing dans la mâchoire de Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

Drago sourit, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la brunette. Il sentait même son souffle chaud et saccadé s'abattre sur sa joue.

-Je suis juste venue t'aider à choisir des sous-vêtements en bon camarade que je suis.

-Eh bien, tu peux repartir, je crois pouvoir me passer de ton aide !

-J'insiste, dit Drago en tendant la main vers le panier à culottes.

Hermione repoussa sa main d'une tape. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant celui-là ! Et sans-gêne surtout !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle _Mione_ , dit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot ce qui énerva encore plus la Gryffondor.

-Dégage Malefoy !

Drago soupira de manière tragique et sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione les joues rouges de colère. Celle-ci était certes furieuse contre Drago mais elle l'était avant tout contre elle-même. Encore une fois, elle s'était laissé envahir par la rage donnant ainsi satisfaction à ce satané serpentard. Elle savait pourtant que c'était exactement ce que voulait Drago, et elle le laissait faire. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas continuer comme ça, se dit Hermione en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur le couvercle du panier à linge sale et se déshabilla. Elle entra dans la douche et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'eau qui glissait sur sa peau emporté avec elle sa colère, laissant place à une farouche détermination. Puisque visiblement Drago prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre hors d'elle, elle allait entrer dans son jeu, elle allait lui rendre la pareille.

Fière de cette nouvelle résolution, elle s'habilla et se décida à aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Dans la salle commune, elle informa le reste des serpentards qu'elle sortait. Blaise se proposa de l'accompagner, elle hésita quelque peu étonné. Elle redoutait que le métis ait une idée derrière la tête. Mais devant son air sincère, elle accepta.

Tandis que celui aller chercher ses chaussures dans sa chambre, elle croisa le regard malicieux de Pansy. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un petit geste du menton demanda des explications. Mais celle-ci se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaules alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Hermione allait insister mais Blaise était revenu et l'entraîner déjà par le coude vers la sortie.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le serpentard ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et l'entraîner d'un pas vif vers les Grandes Portes. Elle tenta de se dégager mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise. Hermione regrettait déjà d'avoir accepter qu'il l'accompagne. Elle pensait qu'il voulait juste passer un peu de bon temps avec elle, à prendre à se connaître… _Oh mon dieu ! Et s'il pensait à…_ Hermione s'arrêta net, faisant trébucher Blaise. Elle repensa au regard malicieux de Pansy, aux rumeurs à propos des mœurs pour le moins légères des serpentards… _Non !_ se dit Hermione. _Cela ne peut pas être ça_. Elle se rendit alors compte que Blaise la fixer, l'air interloqué :

\- Euh… Ca va Hermione ?

-Oui, c'est juste que… euh… tu n'es pas obligé de me traîner comme ça dans les couloirs ! dit-elle, sa voix s'affirmant de plus en plus. Je peux marcher toute seule Zabini !

Blaise sourit, pas le moins du monde gêné :

-Désolé, je suis juste impatient de te parler !

-Impatient ? De me parler ? S'étonna la Gryffondor. Tu te sens bien ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et l'attrapa de nouveau par le coude pour l'entraîner dehors. Hermione se dégagea mais le suivit tout de même, ses doutes ayant laissé place à la curiosité.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le lac, sous un arbre. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Blaise la regardai avec un grand sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches. Mon dieu que lui voulait-il ? Hermione serra les dents, elle sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire :

-Tu me fais peur Zabini.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna vers le lac. Elle avait conscience que Blaise attendait qu'elle lui pose une question mais la Gryffondor n'était pas décidé à lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Pff… T'es vraiment pas drôle Hermione !

\- Roh crache le morceau Zabini !

Le vil serpent retrouva son sourire, ce qui fit regretter Hermione de l'avoir encourager.

\- Alors ? Comment tu le trouves notre Drago ?

Hermione en resta bouche-bée. Certes, elle s'attendait à un truc de ce genre mais tout de même ! Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le sourire de Blaise s'était élargit devant sa réaction, elle soupira agacé.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Arrête, tout le monde à bien vu que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous cherchez !

-C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis Blaise ! Cela ne fait même pas deux jours qu'on se côtoie ! Et puis c'est lui qui me cherche !

\- Ah enfin !

Hermione se figea. S'était-elle trahie ? Mais comment aurait-elle pue d'abord ? Elle n'avait rien à caché. Blaise, visiblement amusé devant son incompréhension, expliqua :

\- Tu m'as enfin appelé par mon prénom. Maintenant, je sais qu'il faut te parler de Drago pour te décoincer !

\- C'est n'importe quoi _Zabini_!

Blaise fit une moue boudeuse et elle éclata de rire. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant presque une heure, puis Blaise rentra laissant seule la Gryffondor.

Hermione resta un moment à contempler le lac à peine ridé par le vent. Mais inévitablement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule et sans occupation, elle se remit à penser à la Guerre, aux gens qui ont périt et à ses parents. Lorsqu'elle les a envoyés en Australie, leur faisant oublier qui elle l'était, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle pensait que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'ils seraient plus heureux en vivant avec la peine de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant, plutôt qu'avec celle d'avoir perdu leur fille unique. Pourtant, elle avait survécu mais il lui était impossible de revoir ses parents. Leur rendre leur mémoire aurait été trop risqué, elle avait enlevé un trop gros pan de leur souvenir.

* * *

o8O8o

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui se termine sur une note peu joyeuse, mais il faut du temps pour se relever...**

 **PS: Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour vous offrir le chapitre 3 ! Je suis désolé, j'avais prévu de le poster le week-end dernier... A ma décharge j'avais un oral de français à préparer et je voulais être sûr d'avoir terminer le chapitre suivant avant de poster celui-ci.**

 **Je remercie de nouveau tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos petits mots sont motivants ! Merci également à** Mitsukie, **la première revieweuse anonyme ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également Mitsukie...**

 **Disclamer :** **Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, le reste est à l'illustre J.K. Rowling !**

o8O **BONNE LECTURE** O8o

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Ses amis l'ayant lâchement abandonné, Drago s'ennuyait seul dans le salon. Théo était à la bibliothèque en bon élève studieux qu'il était, et Pansy était enfermée depuis bientôt une demi-heure dans la salle de bain. _Une vraie fille !_ se dit-il.

Si bien qu'il se retrouvait à ruminer ses pensées avachis dans le canapé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Granger soit dans le Poudlard Express la veille, et encore moins à ce qu'elle intègre leur petit groupe, car il fallait se l'avouer, Pansy semblait l'avoir définitivement adopté. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir mécontent. Certes, maintenant libéré de l'emprise de son père, il n'était plus vraiment un adepte des préceptes des sang-purs, mais tout de même, il s'agissait de Granger. Elle restait une Miss-je-sais-tout agaçante ! Cela dit, il adorait la martyriser… Oui, cela devait être ça, il apprécié seulement d'avoir son souffre-douleur préféré à porté de main.

C'est à ce moment que Blaise entra dans le salon et trouva Drago les yeux perdu dans le vague, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il soupira, amusé :

-A quoi peux-tu encore bien pensé pour avoir un tel sourire Drago ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se redressa légèrement :

-A rien de bien important, répondit-il en souriant un peu plus, puis réalisant que son ami était seul, il ajouta : tu as finis par larguer Granger quand tu t'es aperçu qu'elle était trop… froide ?

Il avait intentionnellement hésité, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne te fait pas une cour assidue pour passer une nuit dans ton lit, qu'elle est forcément coincé… Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à Hermione ?

\- Je… je ne m'intéresse pas à elle… Je suis simplement curieux ! Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

\- Depuis qu'on partage le même dortoir et que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était super sympa… Et Dray ? Je sais quand tu mens.

\- Pff ! Elle n'est pas « sympa », elle est agaçante c'est tout ! répondit le prince des serpentards vexés. Il se leva prestement et quitta la pièce, pour ne pas que Blaise lui fasse une autre remarque.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il croisa Pansy qui lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en voyant sa mine renfrogné. Il l'ignora et entra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le message était clair.

Pansy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel : _ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique celui-là !_ Pas le moins du monde vexé, elle continua sa route et rejoignit Blaise dans le sofa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore notre cher Drago ?

\- Rien, répondit le métis. Je lui ai juste fait remarquer quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Il s'en remettra !

Pansy eut un petit rire, puis reprenant une mine sérieuse :

-A-t'il eu des nouvelles concernant le jugement de ses parents ?

-Non, plus depuis les vacances… Mais je crois qu'il s'inquiète avant tout pour sa mère.

Pansy acquiesça. Drago n'avait jamais été proche de son père, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais celui-ci était un homme froid, difficile à satisfaire… si ce n'est impossible. Drago avait fini par le comprendre et s'était donc contenter de l'amour maternel, au grand déplaisir de son père. Son enfance avait été un calvaire à cause de cet homme. Pansy savait que si Lucius se retrouvait en prison, cela ne dérangerait pas Drago. Et heureusement, parce qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y échappe. En revanche, si sa mère s'y retrouvait, il serait dévasté.

Pansy échangea un regard contrit avec Blaise. Eux n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour leurs parents. Mr Parkinson avait été tué pendant la guerre, et sa femme avait fui, se rendant ainsi innocente. Les Zabini, n'ayant jamais vraiment adhéré à Voldemort, avaient eux aussi prit la fuite.

o8O8o

A midi, Hermione se rendit à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, si bien qu'elle choisit une place au hasard à la table des Gryffondors. Peu à peu, la salle se remplissait. Elle sentait les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle, mais la Gryffondor tentait de les ignorer en se concentrant sur son assiette. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'installer juste à côté d'elle, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Ginny Weasley.

\- Coucou, je ne t'ai pas vue hier et ce matin non plus d'ailleurs, dit la rousse.

\- Salut, ce matin j'ai déjeuné dans ma salle commune, un privilège des huitièmes années, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ah, je vois… Sinon comment vas-tu ?

Hermione baissa la tête pour répondre : « Bien… et toi ? »

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Mione… Moi, ça va mieux, ça m'a fait du bien de revenir ici… Cela commencé à devenir pesant à la maison.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Le mort de Fred avait quelque peu ébranlé la famille.

\- Sinon comment, ça se passe les cours pour les huitièmes années ? ajouta la cadette Weasley pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère qui tendait à devenir morose.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que nous sommes une vingtaine, nous allons avoir cours ensemble. Et pour les dortoirs, on est séparés en groupe d personnes.

\- Et avec qui es-tu ?

Hermione grimaça, elle redoutait la réaction de Ginny. Mais contre toutes attentes, lorsqu'elle le lui annonça, celle-ci hocha la tête et ajouta même :

\- J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy avait changé de camps lors de la dernière bataille…

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Apparemment, il aurait envoyé balader son père et sa tante, là, tu sais ? La folle ?

\- Bellatrix Lestranges ?

\- Oui celle là, il leur aurait même lancé un sort. Bon certes, c'était pour se défendre parce que tu t'imagines bien qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser partir comme ça… Mais quand même…

\- Il faut du courage, murmura Hermione, choqué par cette révélation.

Cela remettait en cause, l'image qu'elle avait de Drago Malefoy. Elle l'avait toujours pensé trop couard pour agir par lui-même, mais si la rumeur était vrai, elle s'était trompé. D'autant plus, qu'elle se doutait que ce changement de camps lui aurait valu un (ou plusieurs d'ailleurs) charmant sortilège impardonnable de la main de Voldemort en personne.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle à Ginny.

Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre un dessert et se diriger maintenant à grand pas vers leur dortoir. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi ce que lui avait dit Ginny, la perturbait tant. Peut-être parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle commençait seulement à connaître des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant 7 ans.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Hermione s'effondra dans son lit. Pendant 7ans, elle les avait considérés comme des ennemis, des personnes mauvaises et indignes de confiance. Pourtant, maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle considérait Pansy comme une amie et plus du tout comme une ennemie. Et il en allait de même pour Blaise. Ceux-ci étaient parvenus à la faire sourire et même rire plus de fois que ces trois derniers mois.

Bon, elle ne considérait toujours pas Malefoy comme un ami, loin de là même, mais elle se promit de lui laisser une chance, d'apprendre à le connaître. De même pour Théodore Nott, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà côtoyé par le passé et notamment à la bibliothèque.

o8O8o

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Blaise qui sauta, encore une fois, sur son lit.

\- Blaise ! Mon lit !

Avec un sourir moqueur, il s'étala de tout son long en travers de son lit. S'étant redressé, Hermione soupira et tenta de le repousser avec ses pieds.

\- Allez Blaise ! Laisse-moi tranquille avec mon lit !

\- Te laisser tranquille ? Et avec ton lit en plus ? Pas question, dit le métis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Te proposer de venir avec nous au terrain de quidditch.

Hermione arrêta avec ses pieds et fit la moue en haussant un sourcil :

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Pour nous admirer jouer tiens !

Hermione éclata de rire et moqueuse, ajouta :

\- Vous admirer ? Cela m'étonnerait, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer de grand joueur de quidditch, alors votre petite prestation ridicule de serpentard ne m'impressionnera pas !

Blaise plissa les yeux, menaçant, ce qui amusa la Gryffondor :

\- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr de toi là ? A ta place je retirai tout de suite ce que je viens de dire.

Hermione afficha une moue concentrée, puis avec un grand sourire :

\- Jamais !

\- Très bien tu vas le regretter !

\- Pff, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Blaise haussa les sourcils amusés, puis appela Drago en criant. Celui-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques instants plus tard, nonchalants, une moue dédaigneuse accroché au visage.

\- L'insolente a osé refuser de venir nous regarder jouer sous prétexte que notre petite prestation ridicule ne l'impressionnera en aucun cas puisqu'apparemment elle a déjà vue mieux, la dénonça Blaise.

Drago ne dit toujours rien. Il approcha d'une démarche exagérément menaçante. Il se pencha vers Hermione, s'appuyant sur ses bras de part et d'autre de la Gryffondor :

\- Tu apprendras petite sotte, que PERSONNE ne joue mieux que nous au quidditch et que…

Hermione pouffa, le coupant dans sa réplique :

\- C'est pour ça que Gryffondor a toujours remporté le tournoi et pas vous ?

\- Ils n'ont pas toujours gagné d'abord et… Arrête de rigoler ! Nous sommes les meilleurs et c'est tout !

Il se redressa et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Mais il fut stoppé par quelque chose de moue qui lui heurta la nuque. Il fit volte face, et baissa les yeux vers le coussin doré à ses pieds. Puis, il les releva vers Hermione, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et Blaise qui contenait difficilement son fou rire. Il plissa les yeux et chargea.

A son tour, il sauta sur le lit de la Gryffondor et attrapa un coussin. Il se mit à frapper la petite insolente qui avait eut l'affront de l'agresser. Elle se mit alors à crier après Blaise, qui attrapa lui aussi un coussin pour frapper le Prince des Serpentards. Il permit ainsi à Hermione, morte de rire, de se dégager. Elle en profita pour attraper un autre coussin et repartir à la charge.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'effondraient de nouveau sur le lit de la Gryffondor, couvert de plume cette fois-ci comme le reste la chambre d'ailleurs, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça, dit Hermione.

Malefoy se redressa sur un coude et la dévisagea :

\- Moi aussi la Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il sourit devant la moue qu'elle avait faite en entendant son surnom. Il aperçut une plume qui s'était coincé dans les cheveux de la brune et il voulut approcher sa main mais la Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu as une plume.

\- Vieux réflexe, dit-elle en avec un faible sourire.

Drago prit cela comme un assentiment et dégagea la plume de ses mèches bouclés et étonnamment soyeuses sous ses doigts. Il garda la plume entre ses doigts jouant avec et demanda :

\- Et maintenant, tu ne veux toujours pas venir nous voir ?

Hermione souffla, faisant voler des plumes qui s'étaient posé sur sa poitrine et finit par acquiescer.

Blaise se releva tout sourire et entraîna Drago avec lui pour qu'ils aillent se préparer. Hermione soupira, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepter, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à la moue triste qu'avait arboré le serpentard. On aurait dit un petit garçon auquel on refusé un bonbon.

o8O8o

 _Merlin ce que je peux détester le quidditch !_ se dit Hermione en regardant les garçons faire des loopings et autres figures dans le ciel au dessus d'elle.

Au lieu de s'asseoir dans les gradins, elle avait décidé de s'allonger dans l'herbe moelleuse et chauffer par le soleil du terrain de quidditch. De toute façon, elle ne risquait pas de recevoir un souaffle ou un cognard perdu puisque les garçons n'avaient pas réussi à se procurer les balles.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois que l'un deux effectuer une figure compliqué. Pourtant, ils semblaient maîtriser tous deux leur balai à la perfection. .

Après une bonne heure, les garçons se posèrent à coté de la Gryffondor qui s'était légèrement assoupi, la tirant ainsi de sa torpeur.

\- Tu veux faire un tour Granger ?

Hermione, étonné, regarda Malefoy de haut en bas :

\- Pour que tu me jettes dans le vide à la première occasion ?

\- La Gryffondor aurais-t-elle peur ?

\- Oui, et alors ? En plus, je ne te fais pas confiance.

Drago rit et prit la direction du château. Blaise et Hermione le suivirent et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Là-bas, les garçons prirent directement le chemin de la salle-de-bain, l'un deux utilisant celle des filles.

Hermione s'installa dans le sofa le plus proche de la cheminée afin de lire. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut interrompue par Pansy et Théo qui rentraient.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es resté là tout l'après-midi à lire !? S'exclama Pansy en l'apercevant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à lire Pansy, répondit Théo.

Ce qui lui valut un sourire d'Hermione et une moue dédaigneuse de Pansy. Alors que cette dernière allait ajouter quelque chose, la Gryffondor répliqua :

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas restée ici. Les garçons m'ont emmené de force au terrain de quidditch pour les voir jouer.

\- A ma pauvre… Enfin, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'ils traînent là-bas ! Ils aiment avoir leur petit public, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tu sais, ça doit être parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils savent qu'ils n'en auront jamais ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'ai entendu ! Cria la voix de Blaise depuis le couloir, puis on entendit la porte de la chambre claquer.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Puis Théo ajouta qu'ils voudraient sûrement se venger. Hermione grimaça en repensant aux dégâts qu'avait causés la première vengeance. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle aille arranger ça.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, une multitude de plume voletèrent. Quelques unes vinrent chatouiller son nez, la faisant éternuer et, accessoirement, rire quelqu'un dans son dos.

Hermione soupira, elle avait reconnu le rire de Drago, plus discret que celui de Blaise. Aussi se prépara-t-elle a lui lancé une petite pique bien sentit avant de se retourner. Mais, elle l'oublia complètement en voyant que Drago ne portait qu'une mince serviette autour de ses hanches. Hermione se força à détacher ses yeux de ce torse si joliment sculpté et fit la moue :

\- Tu sais Malefoy, il y a des règles de bienséance à respecter lorsqu'on vit en communauté.

\- Sans doute, mais celle à laquelle tu penses n'en fait pas partit. Et puis tu aimes ce que tu vois, ne mens pas ! dit-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois aujourd'hui, décidément le blond commençait à lui donner de mauvaises habitudes. _Et ce qu'il peut-être imbu de lui-même !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle chassa l'importun de ses pensées et se concentra sur la chambre, cherchant dans sa mémoire le sort adéquate. Elle finit par trouver et d'un coup de baguette, l'affaire était réglée.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle vit que Pansy, Théo et Blaise avait entamé une partie d'un jeu de carte magique. Ne le connaissant pas, elle s'installa dans le même sofa que tout à l'heure dans le but de comprendre les règles du jeu.

Pansy et Blaise était installer sur le tapis autour de la table basse et Théo dans le canapé en face. Hermione était tellement concentré sur le jeu, qu'elle ne s'aperçut que Drago était entré dans la pièce que lorsqu'il repoussa ses jambes étendues sur le sofa, pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur. Puis d'un air de défit, il étendit ses jambes sur les genoux de la Gryffondor, posant ainsi sa tête sur le coussin moelleux de l'accoudoir du sofa.

Hermione eut pour premier réflexe de repousser ses jambes, mais cela n'eut aucun effet, si bien qu'elle décida de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que cela agacerai le blond plus qu'autre chose. Elle posa ses bras sur les jambes de Drago et reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Elle entendit un vague grognement de mécontentement qui faillit lui arracher un sourire satisfait, mais elle parvint à rester impassible.

A la fin de la partie, Théo qui était en face d'elle lui proposa de jouer la partie suivante. Cependant, elle refusa en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui s'était visiblement assoupi. Théo le remarqua et eut un petit sourire en coin qu'Hermione ignora.

Hermione finit par se désintéresser du jeu et laissa son regard, ainsi que ses pensées, dériver dans la pièce. Pansy finit par la sortir de sa torpeur en lui demandant avec qui elle mangeait ce soir :

\- Euh… Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore… Peut-être Ginny, si je la croise…

\- Ou bien tu peux manger avec nous.

\- Hein ?

Pansy sourit, amusé de la mine incrédule de sa nouvelle camarade :

\- Manges avec nous ! Ce sera plus gai que manger seule, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Allez s'il te plait Hermione ! On s'en fiche de ce que penseront les autres ! supplia la Sepentarde.

\- Mais…

\- Accepte maintenant Granger, sinon elle va continuer à geindre jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui, la coupa Drago qui s'était réveillé en sentant Hermione s'agiter.

Elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui avait toujours les yeux clos. En sentant son regard sur lui, il ouvrit ses yeux orageux et fixa la Gryffondor. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et Hermione, fronçant le nez, finit par accepter. Drago sourit en la voyant faire, il l'aimait bien ce tique qu'elle avait de froncer son nez lorsqu'elle était contrarié. Il trouvait ça mignon. _Hein ? Quoi ? Mignon ? Mais tu délires complètement là Drago !_

Tandis, que le blond se réprimandait mentalement, Hermione pensait à tout autre chose. Elle déglutit à l'idée de tous ses regards qui allaient se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle s'installera en compagnie des serpentards. Elle se fichait de ce que les gens penseraient, cela l'agacerait tout au plus. Non, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'est qu'on la dévore des yeux comme s'il s'agissait ou d'une vulgaire starlette de magazine people.

Hermione soupira, regrettant encore une fois d'avoir accepter une proposition des serpentards. Il faut dire qu'on ne lui laisser pas vraiment le choix non plus…

* * *

o8O8o

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre... La suite dans une semaine à moins que je puisse poster mercredi...**

 **Bref, laissez moi des reviews et n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions sur le contexte de l'histoire, ou de me dire si certains points ne sont pas clairs, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer ainsi !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**


End file.
